Boilers for preparing hot beverages comprising a metal block forming a heating chamber in which is embedded a heating resistance constitute already known art. The disadvantage of these boilers is their considerable thermal inertia and the relatively long period of time required to heat the liquid. Moreover, these boilers involve high material procurement costs.
In order to obtain a hot drink quickly, boilers have been proposed that are capable of quickly raising the temperature of a liquid for making the beverage. These boilers usually include a heater with a high power density heating element of the serigraphed resistance type associated with a heat diffuser.
However these boilers are not used to prepare drinks that require substantial pressurizing of the liquid. Indeed, they are unable to withstand the relatively high pressures of around 8 to 10 bars while achieving limited costs and dimensions. However, the preparation of certain drinks such as expresso coffee requires that the liquid be brought to a pressure of around 16 bars in order to extract the coffee.
Thus, there is a need to propose a boiler for use on machines for preparing hot drinks that will bring liquid to a high-pressure quickly while ensuring that its cost and dimensions remain limited.
The aim of the present invention is to meet this need.